Chronicles of a New Friend: Part 2 of Series
by G. Lonely
Summary: Part 2 of the cliffhanger of the first part. Please Review! P.S. I REALLY screwed up. It might be hard to read, but it is still a story. Plus, there are 2 chapters, I keep forgeting to say there are two in the first place.


This is the second part to the cliffhanger I left you with. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed the first part, especially Didgi Girl. Also, thanks to Eregon4Life for that spelling error on Yumi. Thanks. Now, enjoy part two! CHRONICLES OF A NEW FRIEND: PART 2 OF SERIES Chapter 1 "Why are you here? What do you want?" asked Jeremy, looking at the boy standing before him and his friends. "I am simply here to help you fight Xana. You have to trust me." Said the boy. "How can we trust you? How do we know you're not one of Xana's illusions?" asked Yumi, eyeing the boy with suspicion. "I'm not one of Xana's illusions. You can trust me. Right Aelita?" said the boy (we'll call him Gus like he said he name was before). Everyone turned to Aelita, wondering what she was going to say. Aelita thought for a moment. "Yes we can trust him." "Okay, we need to keep you here for now Gus, but once we find a way for you to get enrolled in the school, we'll move you in." said Jeremy. "Right, I can deal with that." Replied Gus. "Are you sure this is a good idea Jeremy? Asked Yumi. "I mean, what if Xana sends some of his ghosts through the factory. We won't know until it's too late. Plus, what is he going to sleep on." Gus looked at Yumi, wondering why she was so concerned about him. He thought for a moment, then smirked and began to turn red. "Don't worry about me Yumi, I'll be fine. I can sleep on the ground for now." Replied Gus. "Nonsense! We'll steal a cot from the storage room at school." Said Odd. "Cool." Replied Gus, grinning at Odd. "Just one more question." Said Ulrick. "How did you know our names in the first place?" Gus shot a look at Ulrick. "I have my ways Ulrick. Why do you sound so suspicious? I am no threat to you." Said Gus, looking hurt. "Don't worry Ulrick. Something about Gus seems right to me." Said Aelita. "Besides, if he was going to hurt us, he would have done it by know." Chapter 2 Ulrick ran down the hall. He was late for class. So was Odd, but, Ulrick left him behind. He had over slept, and Mrs. Hurts wouldn't be happy. As he ran into the classroom, he new he was in for a beating. "Ulrick, you're late. What happened?" Ulrick sat there panting for a second, then straightened up and got ready to speak. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hurts, but my alarm didn't go off. Odd should be coming down soon." He replied. Mrs. Hurts stood there looking at Ulrick. "Okay, I'll let it go this time, but if it happens again it's a detention." "Yes Mrs. Hurts." Ulrick walked to the table across from Jeremy and Aelita. Just then, Odd ran into class. "Ah, Odd, good of you to join us." Said Mrs. Hurts. "Take your seat." Odd ran over to the seat next to Ulrick. "Okay class, today we'll be talking about..." Mrs. Hurts was cut off by a cell phone ring. Jeremy jumped at the sound. He took out his cell phone and answered it. "Hello. What? Okay, got it." Jeremy put the phone away and stood up. "Jeremy! What is the meaning of this?" asked Mrs. Hurts. "Sorry Mrs. Hurts, but Ulrick, Odd, Aelita and I have to go." All four of them ran out the door. Jeremy called Yumi and ran to the factory. "What is it Gus?" asked Odd. "Xana is launching an attack. He programmed the nuclear plant to explode in ten minutes!" replied Gus. "Okay, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrick get to the scanners, Odd and Gus, wait till their done." Ulrick, Aelita and Yumi all went to the scanners and got in. "Transfer Ulrick. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Verterilization." The three of them were transferred to Lyoko. Then, Gus and Odd went to the scanners and went to Lyoko. As all of them entered Lyoko, there were already hornets waiting for them. "You guys have eight minutes, so hurry up!" It turns out; Gus looked like a soldier. He had a camouflaged bandana, camouflaged shirt, pants and boots. He carried a sniper rifle. "Sweet look Gus." Said Ulrick. "Come on guys, we don't have time." Replied Yumi. Just then, Yumi threw her fans and missed a hornet. The hornet fired and missed Yumi (God, bad aim everywhere). "Laser arrow!" cried Odd as he shot at a hornet and hit it. "Yes! Four more to go!" Gus took his sniper, and fired twice, hitting a hornet. "Bingo." "Aelita, get to the tower, we only have two minutes left!" cried Jeremy. "Yeah, a nuclear explosion won't be good for my hair." Said Odd with a grin. Aelita entered the tower and entered the code right when the timer hit one second. "Better make a return to the past Jeremy, you have no excuse for Mrs. Hurts." Said Ulrick. "Your right, okay here it goes. Return to the past now." Just then everything went white. "Finally, a cot!" said Gus. "Did you get it from the school Yumi?" "No, I brought it from home." Replied Yumi. "Thanks, so, when can you enroll me into the school?" asked Gus. "Probably in a few days, but it will take time." Replied Jeremy. "And don't worry, there won't be any killer, man-eating cafeteria food when you come." Said Odd. Everyone started laughing. All six friends. (Stay tuned for part 3) 


End file.
